Lo Olvidado
by Nayrut
Summary: En un mundo donde hay escasa vida en la superficie, existe un subterráneo donde la vida aun es sustentable, pero esta oculto, "olvidado". De pronto un joven inconsciente es llevado a ese lugar por dos chicas. Pero ¿cual sera el secreto que oculta el joven? ¿Y de que numero hablan esas chicas?


_¿Quien soy? ¿Cual es mi nombre? ¿Que hago aquí? ¿Por que estoy aquí? ¿Acaso, este es mi hogar? Pero… ¿quien es ella? ¿Quien es el? ¿Quienes son ellos? ¿Que son ellos? ¿Que… soy yo?..._

El joven, tendido en el seco suelo, giraba lentamente su cuerpo de un lado a otro, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus cejas ejercían presión en estos. Una gota de sudor rodo por su frente, y cayo al suelo. En ese momento, el joven cuyos cabellos tocaban el suelo, abrió los ojos lentamente. _"Un sueño… "_murmuro mientras posaba su espalda en contra del suelo y llevaba su brazo a su frente para cubrirse de la luz del sol, _"ya veo, un sueño… nuevamente el mismo sueño…"_. Se levanto y observo a su alrededor, _"así que aun sigo aquí, ¡que sorpresa!"_. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, era necesario encontrar un lugar donde hubiese agua, cosa difícil ante tal panorama.

El panorama que se extendía frente a el, era aquel que anteriormente podría haberse llamado un llano, un hermoso, frondoso y verde llano, solo que ahora no quedaba nada a lo cual se le atribuyera ser parte de uno. La tierra estaba seca, sin vegetación, sin vida. Solo era un lugar inhóspito por el cual vagaba el joven en busca de un poco de ese vital líquido. El suelo seco, ni siquiera desprendía un poco de polvo al pisarlo, si no que se sentía duro, como si toda humedad hubiese sido robada de el. El viento soplaba, mientras enmarañaba los cabellos sueltos del muchacho, que deambulaba lentamente sobre esa tierra, para mantener así un poco las fuerzas recuperadas por el descanso que tuvo.

Mientras caminaba, se encontró con lo que pudo ser el tronco de un árbol, el cual parecía haber sido talado hace ya muchos años atrás. Se acerco rápidamente a el, era la primera vez que veía algo que emergiera del suelo, algo que alguna vez fue abundante. Asombrado, comenzó a observarlo desde diversos ángulos, como un niño con juguete nuevo. Cual fue su sorpresa, que justo en una de las raíces, encontró un poco de agua. Rápidamente se agacho para poder beber de ella, pero algo lo detuvo… _"No, no podría. No podría robarte el agua que con suerte tienes"_ murmuro el joven dirigiéndose al tronco, mientras posaba su mano en el, como si acariciara un cachorro. Se levanto y continuo, dejando atrás al tronco con el agua que pudo haber bebido.

"_Un día mas sin algo que comer o beber…"_ se dijo a si mismo, mientras atardecía_, "creo que no fue buena idea dormir en ese lugar, ya que el sol me despertó"_. _"Sera mejor que intente encontrar algo, sino…"_. Nuevamente, la atención del joven fue atraída hacia algo, esta vez, un pequeño animal_. "Creo que hoy si habrá cena…"_ pensó para si mientras observaba esa pequeña rata, que movía sus bigotes en busca de alimento. Se preparo, analizaba los movimientos del animal, para saber cuando seria adecuado atacar. Tanto era su afán para saciar su hambre, que cuando salto para atrapar al roedor, una joven lo golpeo por detrás e hizo que cayera inconsciente.

-…-

-Crees… ¿crees que este bien?- comento la joven que lo golpeó mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro. -En verdad no era mi intención golpearlo y mucho menos noquearlo, pero…-

-¿Pero que Teto?- comento otra joven cruzada de brazos.

-¡El iba a comerse a "Kyu"!- grito una niña.

-¡Así es! ¡Justo como dijo Yuki! ¡El se lo iba a comer! ¡Por eso lo golpee!- dijo rápidamente la chica de ojos rojizos.

-¿Y por eso se te ocurrió traerlo a este lugar? ¡Sabes que no debes traer a nadie!- comento molesta la joven.

-Yo se lo pedí- comento Yuki mientras acariciaba a la rata-La verdad no creo que sea malo, es mas, yo se que nos ayudara.-

-¿Y que tal si es uno de ellos? ¿Y si les dice nuestra posición? ¡¿Acaso no pensaste en ello?!- dijo aun mas molesta -Teto, revísalo…-

-¿Eh? Yo no pienso hacerlo, no quiero verme como una pervertida- dijo mientras realizaba una mueca. –Además, que yo sepa, ese es tu trabajo, Meiko.-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien!- dijo enojada – ¡Yo lo revisare!-

-La verdad, no creo que sea necesario que me revisen…-

-¡Claro que SI! ¡Ahorita mismo te revis… ¡Se.. ¡SE DESPERTO!-

Rápidamente las tres jóvenes tomaron posición de ataque, Teto y Yuki detrás de Meiko, encarando al joven.

-Mas vale que nos digas quien eres y de donde vienes, o si no, espero y sepas luchar…- dijo Meiko con una mirada retadora.

-Esta bien, esta bien… No es necesario que nos enfrentemos- comento muy pacíficamente el joven mientras se levantaba del suelo.- El lugar de donde vengo, fue de donde ellas me trajeron…- dijo mientras apuntaba a las jovencitas.

- ¡Esa no es una respuesta! – grito Meiko mientras lanzaba una patada al rostro del muchacho. El, con un rápido movimiento, esquivó fácilmente el ataque de la mujer, y aun seguía con la misma serenidad en el rostro.

-¿!Como te atreves a esquivar mi ataque?! ¡Tu… mocoso!- dijo mientras lanzaba nuevamente una patada. Y nuevamente, su ataque fue eludido por el joven.

-Creo que una mujer con una falda tan corta no debería lanzar patadas de esa manera, al menos que quieras que un "mocoso" como yo vea tu ropa interior-

Lo anterior hizo enrojecer a Meiko, a tal punto en el que solo comenzó a gruñir y a lanzar miradas furtivas al muchacho mientras se volteaba y colocaba sus manos en sus piernas para que no fueran observadas por el. Meiko dejo de luchar.

-¡Meiko! ¡No dejes que las palabras de ese extraño…-

-La verdad, es que no quiero luchar…- dijo el joven interrumpiendo a Teto. –Es que la verdad he estado vagando en ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo, y no tengo ni la mas remota idea de como se llame, por eso me referí a el como tal.-

-¿Y tu nombre? Al menos has de contestarnos eso…- replico Meiko aun avergonzada por lo anterior.

-Len, ese es mi nombre, o al menos eso recuerdo. Sabes, el no hablar con alguien hace que se te olviden cosas tan básicas como tu nombre-

-Otra vez estas jugando, ¿verdad mocoso? ¡Apuesto que eran varios los que iban contigo y han venido a robarnos nuestras provisiones! ¡Seguro que eres un…!-

-¡No! Iba yo solo, de hecho, ¡ustedes son las primeras personas que conozco desde que emprendí mi viaje!- dijo interrumpiéndola. Al parecer, le gustaba interrumpir a la gente.

- Bien, bien, pero dime algo… ¿tienes un numero en alguna parte de tu cuerpo?- menciono Teto, curiosa.

-¡Si! ¡Dinos si tienes alguno!- grito Yuki mientras se escondía detrás de Meiko, temerosa, abrazando su rata – ¡Y dinos por que te querías comer a Kyu!-

-Mira, estar en ese lugar es difícil, así que cuando vi ese animal, pensé que seria una buena comida, es todo- dijo sintiendo un poco de culpa. –Yo no sabia que era tu mascota, lo siento-

-Ok…- murmuro Yuki mientras inflaba los cachetes. –Y tu, Kyu, ¡no te vuelvas a escapar así!-

Len soltó una risita, se le hizo gracioso ver como la pequeña rata era regañada por parte de Yuki.

-¡Basta de juegos! ¡Dinos si tienes ese numero o no!-. Meiko ya estaba impaciente.

-No que yo sepa…- en ese momento, la cara de Len cambio totalmente, no expresaba emoción alguna mientras la inclinaba hacia abajo, solo observaba el suelo. –No, no lo tengo-. Rápidamente su rostro comenzó a presentar el jubilo de hace unos momentos, como si lo anterior no hubiese ocurrido.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces, ¿si se puede quedar Meiko? ¿Verdad que si?- dijo Yuki abrazando y observando con ternura los ojos de Meiko. Claramente su objetivo era que le diera su aprobación.

-Vamos, ¡que se quede! Yo voto por que se quede- opino Teto alzando su brazo –además, ¡es muy guapo!-

Yuki de igual manera alzo su brazo, y Len, por tal de favorecer a la pequeña Yuki, también levanto su brazo.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Que se quede! Llévenlo con Kaito, para que le diga que tiene que hacer para poder obtener sustento- dijo mientras se alejaba de ellos y decía adiós con una mano, dándoles la espalda.

-¡Claro!- grito Teto, mientras tomaba a Len de las manos, cosa que hizo molestar a Yuki. –Ven, Kaito esta por allá.-

Len dejo que Teto lo guiara, pero Yuki rápidamente tomo a Len de la mano, quitándoselo a Teto.  
– ¡Yo se por donde es mas rápido! ¡Vamos!-

-Espera, ¡no tan rápido!- replico Teto –Apuesto que lo llevaras con Haku, ¡siempre lo haces con todos!-

-Esta bien… llévalo con Kaito, ¡después de que lo lleve con Haku!- comento Yuki acelerando el paso. Len por otro lado, se divertía mientras ambas discutían.

-Disculpen, ¿Qué lugar es este?- pregunto Len, intrigado, ya que no era posible observar cielo alguno.

-¿Esto? Este es el subterráneo…- respondió Teto sonrientemente.

- ¿El… subterráneo?-


End file.
